School Daze
by Ranguvar27
Summary: It's Princess Lily's first day of school, and she's quite happy to be with her friends. Pure, unadulterated fluff. Second Generation Series, uses my OCs. Lily, Roderick, and Gavin belong to the lovely Miss Lydia, to whom I dedicate this story.
1. The First Day

School Daze

A/N: Lily and Roderick belong to the lovely Miss Lydia. Sweetie, hope you don't mind if I make them **slightly** older...

"Mummy, why can't I go to school with Lily? I want to go to school!"

Mirana sighed, looking at her two children. Lily had just turned seven, and was about to start her first day of school. It was all she had been talking about for the past three weeks, and her brother, who had just turned three, had listened raptly to her excited babbling. But Underland law said a child could not enter school until the age of seven, no matter how brilliant he or she might be. "Roderick, you are too young, and the law must be obeyed."

"But Mummy, I'm a prince!"

Mirana gave him a glare that made him shrink back. "The fact that you are royalty means the law should apply to you more than to anyone. We are called upon to set an example for our subjects, and if the young princeling behaves like a brat, what is to stop other children from behaving the same way?" She sighed, and held open her arms. Roderick came over, and she hugged him tight. "But this isn't about rules. It's about the fact that you will miss your sister, right?"

Roderick sniffled. "Yes."

Lily spoke up. "Roddy, please don't be sad! I promise to tell you everything that happens to me! If you like, you can come to lunch! He can come to lunch, can't he Mummy?"

Mirana smiled. "I don't see why not. I'll have Chess escort him so he doesn't go wandering off after bread and butterflies." She tuned to Lily. "As for you, young lady, you had best be off. Old Miss Mack doesn't like it when students are late. No exceptions."

* * *

Lily gave her mother and brother a quick kiss before dashing down the road to the small school house. When she arrived, she was quite happy to see Fiona Stayne and Helena Hightopp sitting on the steps gossiping. "Hello!"

Fiona grinned, waving. "Lily! Are you starting school too? It's Helena's first day as well!" She turned to her cousin and best friend. "See, I told you you wouldn't be alone!"

Helena smiled. "You did. Lily, I'm really glad to see you. I was so scared I'd be the only new student and nobody would like me."

Lily snorted and plonked herself down on the steps. "Helena, anyone that doesn't like you or Fiona is stupid! You're both my best friends."

Fiona sighed. "My first day here, a bigger student threw mud at me for being a Stayne. He also kept asking me if Granny Alannah was mad. Not the good kind, but the...lacking in brains kind. Miss Mack told him to stop, but he didn't."

Lily winced in sympathy. "What finally happened?"

Fiona giggled. "Grampa Tarrant came and told him if he didn't straighten up, he'd feed him to Bandersnatch! He even used his Scots voice!"

Lily howled in laughter, holding her sides. Before she could formulate a coherent response, the bell rang, and the students, who had been playing on the lawn, swarmed into the building, the boys in one room and the girls in another, both stuffing themselves into seats and placing their hands neatly on their desks.

* * *

A stooped old woman dressed entirely in black came shuffling into the girl's classroom, gnarled hands clutching a cane that looked as old as its owner. The woman made her way to the front of the class, her rheumy eyes peering at them from behind pince-nezes. "Any new students?" Her voice was shrill, and made Fiona think of a tea kettle's whistle. Helena and Lily raised their hands, and Miss Mack nodded. "Well, don't sit there gathering snapdragon flies, introduce yourselves! You first!" She pointed to Helena.

Helena gulped, then stood, wishing her knees would stop knocking together. "Umm...I'm Helena Hightopp."

"Any relation to Arianna and Josiah?"

Helena nodded. "Yes ma'am. Arianna is my aunt, and Josiah is my Daddy."

Miss Mack smiled. "You'd be Victoria's little girl, then?"

"Yes Ma'am."

"I taught your aunt and your mother. She had a knack for cooking."

Helena smiled. "She still does, Ma'am. She and Granny Alannah have a restaurant."

Miss Mack nodded. "So I hear. You may sit, Miss Helena. Now you." She pointed to Lily.

Lily stood, taking a deep breath. "I'm Lily of Marmoreal. My mummy is.."

Miss Mack held up a hand. "I know who your Mum is, Lily. I'd be a poor Underlander if I didn't recognize the White Princess. Why didn't your mum just hire private tutors?"

"Mummy said she wanted me to make friends. Please don't treat me any different. I'm just here to learn, like everyone else."

Miss Mack smiled. "Well, then welcome, Lily. Please, have a seat and we can begin."

* * *

The school bell rang once more, signaling lunch time, and the grateful students poured onto the lawn, opening their lunch pails and digging into their meals. Helena, Lily, and Fiona sat together under a large oak tree. Lily took a bite of her cold meat pie. "I really like Miss Mack. She's a funny old bird."

Fiona nodded. "Yeah, but I think she's getting too old to teach. She can hardly see the classroom."

"And she keeps repeating her lessons," added Helena. "I think we learned about Old Father William twice today." She stood up, waving her arms. "Ciaran! Alexei! Over here!" Her cousins acknowledged her with a wave, and came over. Ciaran bowed to Lily, who blushed a crimson red.

"Hello Lily." Ciaran smiled, and the princess's blush grew even more pronounced.

"H...hello Ciaran." She stammered, feeling like an utter fool. She could talk to his twin easily enough, so why did she blush every time she saw or talked to Ciaran Rogers?

Ciaran gestured to the ground. "May we sit?"

Fiona nodded, and the twins sat down, opening their lunch pails and taking out cold pheasant. "Is Uncle Erik in town?"

Alexei shook his head, talking around a mouthful of pheasant. "No, he went on a buying trip to Tullymore. He'll be back next week, though. Mum's really excited. She sold a painting for a lot of money, and she's going to use it to set up a gallery of her own."

Ciaran picked up the thread. "Mum told Granny and Grampa last night at dinner. They were so proud. Granny cried when Mum said she was going to name it after Great Grandaddy Elias."

Helena sighed. "I miss him. He told funny stories and his mustache tickled." Her eyes went wide at a familiar voice behind her.

"Whose mustache is that?"

Helena jumped up, grinning. "Aunty Alice! What are you doing here?"

Alice laughed, then reached behind her skirts and extracted one Roderick Castling. "This little boy wishes to see his sister, and I decided to come visit all of you."

Lily ran to her brother, kissing him. "Roddy, I thought Chess was coming with you."

Alice snorted. "Stuff and nonsense! The day I can't keep up with the little prince is the day they wind me in my shroud." She sat on the ground, then turned to Helena. "Now, whose mustache tickled?"

"Great Grandaddy Elias.'"

Alice shrugged, grinning. "Well, I wouldn't know, he never tickled me with it. Now, while we eat, I want to hear full details about how your first day has gone so far. What have you learned, and what have you forgotten?"

The children began babbling excitedly.

* * *

When Alice and Roderick returned to the palace, they found Gavin waiting for them. "So, did he enjoy his visit with Lily?"

Roderick nodded excitedly. "Yes Daddy! I can't wait to go to school!" He paused, then turned to Alice. "Aunty Alice, why did Lily blush whenever Ciaran talked to her?"

Gavin bit back a smile as he looked at Alice, who nodded, giggling silently. "I'll tell you when you're older, Roderick. Run along now, your mum is waiting to hear all about your lunch." Roderick dashed off, and Gavin laughed. "So my daughter has eyes for a sailor's son. Well, her mother fell for a wine merchant."

Alice laughed. "Let's just hope the crush doesn't interfere with her school work."

"It won't."

* * *

The final bell of the day rang, and the boys and girls ran out of the school, grateful to be free. Ciaran caught up with Lily, tapping her on the shoulder. "Will I see you tomorrow?"

"Uh huh." Lily squeaked, and Ciaran grinned.

"Frabjous! Bye Lily!" He started to run after his brother, then stopped and headed back, pecking Lily on the cheek. "Bye!"

Lily watched him run off, her eyes wide as she touched the spot where he had kissed her. After a moment, she sighed dreamily.

She was **definitely** coming back tomorrow.


	2. A Field Trip

School Daze

Chapter Two: A Field Trip

_A/N: Lydia, I'm expanding this story just for you._

Her Royal Majesty Princess Lily Castling of Marmoreal was in a high dudgeon. She stood in front of the mirror in her chambers, white hair in tangles, clad only in a simple shift and bloomers. Pile after pile of dresses lay strewn about the room and on the bed. Lily cursed, stomping her foot in frustration. Why couldn't she find a dress suitable for today?! All the dresses she owned were made with many frills, ruffles, and long, voluminous skirts. None of them were suitable for romping around the Tulgey Woods in.

She flopped backward onto her bed, sighing loudly. When she was younger, she had loved dressing up in the bows and frills. Alice had made her a beautiful dress for the Winter Festival one year, and she had worn it nearly every day for four years, only stopping when it became clear that it was becoming more of a shirt than a dress.

She wanted something like Alannah had-a simple dress that didn't hinder her movements yet still made her look elegant. Something green or blue-Lily was getting damn sick of white. Just because she was the White Princess didn't mean that her parents had to take that literally! She huffed a strand of hair out of her eyes.

"It looks as though Arianna's shop exploded."

Lily lifted her head, pouting. "Hello Dad."

Gavin entered the room, threading his way carefully between the dress piles. "Lily, are you having trouble finding something to wear?" His daughter's glare said it all, and he laughed. "Right. Well, let's see-you want something that can be worn out-of-doors, right? What about your green dress?"

Lily grimaced. "Oh, not that! The skirt is far too wide."

Gavin hid a smile. "Yes, it is a bit overwhelming. Come to think of it, most of the dresses you own don't really seem to suit you any longer, do they? They're much too..."

"Much." Lily said. "I know Mum loves dressing up in those elegant gowns of hers, and she does look lovely, but I want something simpler. And with color! I'm tired of looking like a bloody snowflake!"

Gavin laughed. "I'll speak to Arianna about making you a new wardrobe. In the meanwhile, I've got an old shirt and pair of trousers that might fit you. That should suit you for your school trip to the Tulgey Woods for a Tea Party."

Lily hugged him in relief.

Twenty minutes later, she was dressed in trousers for the first time in her life. She had to admit, she rather liked them. She dashed to the waiting carriage, and the driver clicked the reins and headed towards the Tulgey Woods.

* * *

When Lily arrived at the picnic area, she saw a large, long table laden with food and drink. There were already a few students seated, and Lily spotted Helena and Fiona right away. She went over to them, and their eyes widened. Helena was the first to recover. "Lily, are you wearing trousers?"

"Well, what do you expect me to wear? All my dresses are completely unsuitable for outdoors! But Dad is going to ask Aunt Arianna to make me a new wardrobe."

Fiona grinned. "Mum will make you the perfect one." Lily sighed in relief and sat down, and she and Fiona began discussing what the princess wanted in a wardrobe. Helena half listened, since she was not as into clothes as her friends, so she was the first to spot her cousins coming up the path. She started to call to them, but then a wonderfully wicked idea crossed her mind. She turned back to her tea, sipping it as though she didn't have a care in the world.

Lily was discussing the merits of shifts versus camisoles when she felt someone behind her. "Well, this certainly is a new sight. The princess in trousers. I'll have to draw Mum a picture."

Lily turned, gulping. Ciaran winked at her, his grin wide and infectious. "Is there room for me at this table?"

Lily nodded, and Ciaran sat next to her. Alexei sighed in mock annoyance. "I guess I shall have to go sit with Eleanor Brown. Ah well." He moved down to where a rather pretty blonde sat with her friends, and Helena giggled to herself as he plopped down next to her. Ciaran laughed.

"Those two have been stuck on each other since grammar school. Thank Time Eleanor is intelligent as well as pretty. Now, Lily. Why are you wearing trousers?"

Lily tried to find her tongue. Damn it, why did Ciaran have to be so time-damned handsome? That dark hair, those blue, blue eyes, that physique that came from spending so much time out-of-doors, that...

"Lily!" Fiona's amused voice brought her out of her daydream, and she coughed, blushing crimson.

"Err...I...didn't have anything suitable for today. Why, do you not like them?"

Ciaran gave her a saucy wink. "On the contrary, I think you should wear them more often. They show off those lovely legs of yours quite nicely!"

Lily gasped in mock effrontery at her friend. "Why you saucy young lad! How dare you speak that way to her royal majesty!" Ciaran smirked at her, and she blushed. "I allow you far too many liberties."

Ciaran's smirk grew wider. "You're most likely right, Lily. I'm going to take another. I've decided that I will be your escort for the Spring Festival. If you say yes, which of course you will."

"And what makes you think that, you cheeky lad?"

Ciaran grinned. "Because you are my dear friend, and because all the other Lords of the White Court are only interested in having the White Princess on their arm. I want to attend the Festival with Lily, not the Princess. I want to go with the lovely lass I've known my whole life. So, what do you say?"

"Yes."

"Frabjous! Now, I'm starving."

Lily tried not to quiver in glee as she dug into her cake.


	3. No Ordinary Ball

Chapter Three: No Ordinary Ball

Lily ran her hand down her skirt for what felt like the hundredth time, a wide smile on her face. For the first time in a long time, she was looking forward to attending a Royal Ball. And it was all because of one person-her best and dearest friend, Ciaran Rogers. She knew that some of the older ladies of the White Court whispered about them behind closed doors-a sailor's son being so close to the White Princess was simply scandalous! But Lily didn't care. She and Ciaran had been thick as thieves from the moment they met, and he had been her confidante for years. She knew that she could tell him anything and trust that he would take the secret to his grave. He had inherited his mother's skill at drawing, and for her tenth birthday he had given her a drawing of her splashing about in one of the many ponds in Marmoreal, dressed in her finery. Lily had immediately had it framed and hung in a prominent spot on her wall. Even now, six years later, she could look at the picture when feeling blue, and her mood would instantly lighten.

She twirled before the mirror, grinning as her skirt billowed. The dress was a pale lavender, with long sleeves that ended just above her wrists. Best of all, the dress did not require a corset. She adjusted the front so that her bosoms showed just a tiny bit more, giggling in wicked glee. True, her breasts were not overly impressive, but there was no rule that said she could not have a bit of fun!

Now came the part she really did not like. With a sigh, she picked up the thin gold coronet from its silken pillow on her dresser and put it on. She hated wearing it, but it was Tradition-as Crown Princess, she must wear her crown to all royal occasions. Lily was just glad she didn't have to wear crowns like the Queens from Aunt Alice's world wore-big, heavy things that looked terribly uncomfortable. She made a face at her reflection, sticking her tongue out and pouting.

"Mum once told Alexei if he kept making faces, they would freeze."

Lily jumped, then turned, ready to give Ciaran a thorough tongue lashing for sneaking up on her. But her words died in her throat as she saw what he was wearing. He had on a dark blue suit and black jacket, and his tie was a deep blue color. His hair, which was normally mussy and wild, lay neatly combed on his head. In one hand, he held a bouquet of wildflowers. "Lilies for Lily.." he said, extending them towards her. Still dumbstruck, she took them, inhaling their sweet scent. "You look lovely, Lil. Did Aunt Arianna make you the dress?" He frowned when she continued to gape at him, and waved his hand in front of her face. "Lily? You there?"

Lily came to, blinking. "Oh! Ciaran, I am so sorry, it's just...umm...I'm not used to seeing you..."

"All cleaned up?"

Lily nodded, relieved. "Yes. Exactly. You...clean up rather nicely. Although..." she reached out and mussed up his hair, then grinned. "I prefer the mussy hair. You look too formal otherwise."

Ciaran bowed. "Whatever my Princess wishes. Shall I escort you to the Ball Room, Milady?" Lily nodded, and he took her arm. "By the way, you look absolutely beautiful."

The White Princess turned red.

When the Princess and her Escort entered the Ballroom, all eyes turned on them. Ciaran gulped, feeling more than a little nervous, but Lily gently took his arm and led him inside, smiling at everyone. A few of the Ladies of the Court wrinkled their noses at Ciaran, but a single glare from Lily quelled them. "Ignore them, Ciaran. They're just hens who love to gossip. No doubt they're scandalized by my friendship with what they deem a commoner. Oh, there's Helena!" She detached herself from Ciaran and ran over to her friend. Ciaran blinked in slight surprise, looking around the room. The grandeur of it nearly overwhelmed him! The colors, the lights, the...

"Nervous?"

Ciaran turned, smiling in relief. "Gramma." Alannah grinned at him, then handed him a cup.

"Here, drink. You'll feel much better." Ciaran took the cup, giving her a skeptical frown, and she laughed. "It's one of your Aunt's cordials, not a potion!" His frown changed to a grin, and he downed the drink in one gulp. It was true, he felt much better. His grandma smiled. "First balls can be pretty overwhelming, especially if there's something important going on."

Ciaran perked up at this. "Is there something important about this Ball?"

Alannah's face showed nothing. "Perhaps."

"Can you tell me what it is?"

"No."

Ciaran pouted, knowing that he would never be able to get the secret out of her. "Not even a hint?"

"No. Now, I do believe the dances are about to start-go find Lily before another man asks her to dance."

"But...I don't know how to dance."

Alannah rolled her eyes and pushed him towards Lily. "Never too late to learn!" She grinned as she watched Ciaran lead Lily onto the dance floor, and which one looked more nervous it would be hard to tell. They were awkward, but Ciaran wasn't stepping on Lily's toes, so that was in his favor.

"I see that our grandson didn't inherit my dancing skills," Ilosovic whispered in her ear. Alannah laughed, shaking her head.

"He's trying, Time Bless him. But Lily doesn't seem to mind-she's practically glowing. Mirana made a wise choice."

Ilosovic nodded. "Indeed. When is she going to make the announcement?"

"At midnight, when Lily officially turns seventeen. I cannot wait to see the reactions of the pompous peacocks!"

Ilosovic looked up at the clock. "That's not for another three hours. Would you care to go someplace and...dance?" Alannah nodded, and Ilosovic led her out of the room and down the hall to the nearest bedchamber.

Three hours later, a slightly disheveled Ilosovic and Alannah sauntered into the ballroom, looking very pleased with themselves. Mirana caught Alannah's eye and giggled, nudging Gavin. The King followed her gaze, rolling his eyes in affectionate exasperation. "Insatiable, the pair of them. Mirana love, I do believe it's time."

"Oh, yes. Of course." She signaled for the musicians to stop playing. "Could I have everyone's attention, please?" All the attendees turned towards her. "Lily, could you come up here, please?"

Lily detached herself from Ciaran's side and approached her mother, feeling suddenly nervous. "Yes, Mum?"

Mirana smiled. "Calm down, love. I just wanted to wish you Happy Birthday."

Lily almost fell over. It was her birthday! Did that mean... "Mum, was this Ball for me?"

"In a way, yes. Your father and I recently spoke to a few of the more...tradition-bound Ladies of the Court, as well as Absolem, and there is an old Law still on the Books that says that when a prince or princess reaches seventeen, they are appointed an adviser. That's how Ilosovic became the Knave." She smiled in sympathy at his wince, then continued. "This person will be friend, confidante, and companion to the Princess. He will be privy to all her secrets, and will help her to become the best person and Queen. After much consideration, the King and I have decided that Princess Lily's Adviser will be...Ciaran Rogers."

There was an outburst of angry protests from the Ladies of the Court, a loud cheer from Ciaran's family, and loud applause from everyone else. Ciaran made his way through the crowd, dazed. When he reached the throne, he gulped, bowing. "Majesty, I...I am flattered that you chose me, but I'm not very good at giving advice. I tend to say what I think. It's a trait I inherited from Grampa Tarrant. And my grandmothers. And my mother. And my...well, being blunt tends to run in my family."

Mirana placed her hand on his shoulder. "Which is precisely why I chose you. You will be able to give Lily the advice she needs, not the advice she wants. Also, unless I mistook the glances you two were giving each other all night, there is more than just friendship there, is there not?" Ciaran's embarrassed cough said it all, and Mirana laughed. "All I ask is that you make some pretense of asking myself or Gavin before you decide to propose." She looked over at her daughter, who was red as a tomato. "Lily, do you have any objections?"

"To him being my adviser or marrying him?"

Mirana's laugh rang through the room. "Either. Though with the second, could you at least wait for a year or two?"

Lily shook her head. "I have no objection to either one." She faced Ciaran, grinning. "Does this mean we're engaged?"

Ciaran blinked, still feeling a bit wrong-footed. "Um...I dunno, does it? I mean, umm...if you really think I'd be a good husband, I of course would try my best, and you are my best friend, and I do love you quite a lot, and..." he slapped his hand to his mouth in shock when he realized what he had just said. Lily was looking at him in total amazement.

"You...you love me?"

Ciaran nodded, and Lily squealed in delight before grabbing the lapels of his jacket and pulling him into a most un-princess like kiss. He kissed her back, feeling light-headed.

After what felt like several blissful hours, they broke apart. "I love you too," said Lily.

"I can tell."


End file.
